An Angel Dances with Death
by Angel Ebony
Summary: It all started with a early morning kidnapping and ended with a kiss. Cute little funny KidXMaka just 'cause there isn't enough of them.T because well. . . I am paranoid.
1. A Kidnapping & A Makeover

Disclaimer! I don't own soul eater or anything associated with it! *cries* Oh well! Enjoy XD

* * *

><p>Maka POV<p>

_How did I get myself into this?_ I thought to myself as Liz and Patty continued the makeover. This really had started as a semi-normal day,I guess. I had gottten back from a simple two day mission and was going to spend the day relaxing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback:<em>**

I changed into my regular clothes, a simple red plaid skirt with a button down white shirt and a faded yellow sweater vest. I was tired but dragged myself out of my room, only to find my partner asleep on the couch too lazy to wake him I went to the kitchen to get some coffee. But before I could even pour a drop my phone started to ring, the loud noise shattered the silence of the apartment so I reluctantly picked the phone up , and put it to my ear.

"HIYA!" The shockingly loud voice that could only belong to Patty rang through the phone.

"Hey," I said holding the one far from my face.

"I heard you two are back!How was the mission?" She continued in her extremely loud and slightly annoying voice.

"It was easy," I said simply putting her on speaker and pouring my coffee.

"So are you going to the Shibusen dance tonight?" Came Liz's more mature serious voice.

"No" I said, I hated dances and tried to avoid them at all costs.

"Okay,Are you doing anyting today?" She asked curiously,

"I want to relax and stay home, so no I guess I won't be going anywhere." I said sipping my coffee.

"Alright," She said happily and the line went dead._ Weird._ I thought, although the thought was interuppted by a loud knocking at the door. Soul woke up at the noise and slowly opened the door only to be trampled by Liz & Patty."Maka," They stated in very, very creepy voices. I started to run for my room, I was almost in reach of the knob when my wrists were trapped by two sets of female hands._Dammit! _I thought to myself as I was forcefully dragged out the door of my apartment.

* * *

><p>So, here I am tied to a chair by belts in the devils' room while they smear makeup, and god knows what else all over my face and skin. Then they both stepped back looking quite satisfied with themselves.<p>

"There done!" Liz said nodding and looking very self accomplished.

"Can you let me off of this chair now? I mean seriously, I feel like I am in a straight jacket!" I said very pissed off at the moment although doubting that they would let me go so easily.

"Yup! You need to put your dress on!" Patty yelled excitedly.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a dress," I stated very confused.

"We got you one. Right nee-chan?" Patty said still overly excited. Liz nodded in reply as she ran to the closet and grabbed a little black bag from it.

"Patty lock the door." Liz ordered as she took out a simple silky black dress with a poofy bottom and a green belt around the waist. As much as I don't like dresses it was really pretty.

"She Likes it! She likes it!" Patty chanted as she jumped up and down, clapping. Liz undid all of the belts, currently holding me in place, dropping them one by one on the floor . Once she finished I started to walk over to the dress.

"Here!" She said shoving it in my arms and pushing me into the bathroom."Don't come out without that dress on! Get it?" She stated slightly threateningly. I came out with the dress and sheer tights on and Liz pointed to a full length mirror excitedly. So I followed to where her finger was pointing and looked at myself in the mirror. _Wow! Was I always this pretty,no this is just the makeup. _I thought to myself as I scanned up and down the length of my figure shocked that it was me I was looking at. "So do you like it?" Liz asked although from her voice you could tell she already knew.

"Ugh. This means I have to say it!" I said over stating my annoyance of giving in. I hugged them anyway and said,"Thank you I look great!"

"No problem! You can head over to the dance with Kid and we'll get ready here." Liz stated excitedly, shooing me off. So I left the room and went down stairs to see Kid asleep upside down on the middle of the couch.

"Hey Kid!" I said shaking him a little.

**God POV 8) **

He opened his eyes to see a complete and utter stranger. Before him stood a tall curly blonde haired, green-eyed girl, that was certainly not one of his weapons. A stray curl lay near his nose as she bent closer to him seeing if he was okay, he was intoxicated with the smell of lovely vanilla that wafted down from the figure. As he stared he finally understood who it was.

"Maka?" Kid questioned getting off the couch and standing up never taking his eyes of the girl that stood before him.

"Yea. What are you sick or something?" She asked mildly concerned.

"No, I'm fine," he said,although he stuttering a mentally slapped himself. _What the hell is wrong with me? This is Maka one of your best friends why are you so nervous?_ He thought to himself keeping his facial expression indifferent. _Yes I will admit the fact that I always liked Maka as a bit more than a friend but; why is it so hard to talk to her now?_

"Well okay," she stated skeptically,"Liz said that we should go to the dance now and that she and Patty will catch up later"

"Okay,"he said simply shrugging._ Just keep your cool it'll be okay._ He took a deep breath and followed Maka out of the house.

* * *

><p>AN: So what ya think? I tried to be more descriptive this time. This was originally going to be a one-shot but I have decided to make another chapter which will be posted ASAP. So if you would like to give me an idea on the other girls dresses or anything else just message me or leave a review! 8)


	2. A Dance & A Kiss

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! GOD, STOP REMINDING ME!

* * *

><p>Maka POV<p>

I walked with Kid in the crisp cold of the desert at night with Kid. My signature trench coat still held captive by Liz and Patty back at Gallows Manor. I looked at the paved sidewalk of Death City slowly move under my feet as I walked, keeping kids feet in my line of vision. I started to feel goose bumps rise and tried not to shiver but Kid noticed it anyway.

"Here, Maka." I looked up to see Kid's jacket being held out to me. I simply shook my head, I couldn't except it. "Please Maka, I don't want it, just take it." Kid said his milky white hand offering the jacket again. I took it timidly as if I weren't sure it was safe, then slipped on the sleeves and looked up at Kid.

"Thanks, I owe 'ya one." I stated gratefully, smiling at him.

"No, problem. Its nice out tonight, huh? You can really see the stars." He said looking up at the beautiful winter sky.

"Yea." I agreed, looking up too. We walked in a comfortable silence for the rest of the way. We arrived early, of course. I still had Kid's jacket on, and I had to admit it was really comfortable. Kid had apparently signed up to help decorate everything, make sure that the band was all set up, and everything else his father couldn't deal with. He stopped and occasionally smiled at me as I wondered around trying to be helpful.

* * *

><p>I leaned against the wall at the back of the huge hall, were at least a thousand people were dancing and talking. I really just wanted to be left alone, without some random guy hitting on me, or that idiot, Soul, making fun of me.<p>

"Oh! What is this? Such a beautiful wall flower, but why doesn't it want to be basking in the open sun with the rest?" Kid joked using a funny mocking British accent. I started to laugh as he continued."Well, would this beautiful wall flower like a dance?" He held his hand out experimentally, as if to see if I would accept it or not. I hesitated for a moment but then, I grabbed it.

"Of course," I said imitating his funny accent. He smiled, slight surprise and pleasure in his molten gold eyes. The led me out to the polished dance floor and, _just my luck I guess, _a beautiful slow song started playing. In the beginning I had tried to dance but after probably almost breaking poor Kid's toes we decided it would be safer to just sway. It felt weird I guess, to have Kid's arms wrapped around me and for me to just stand their leaning slightly against his chest. I really don't know how long we stayed like this but the song seemed to end way too quickly. As the last notes of the song started to fade he leaned down, getting a little too close.

"Follow me." He stated his hot breath tickling my ear sending a shiver down my spine, and then walked off the dance floor as if nothing had happened. I stood frozen for half a second getting a very delayed reaction of him leaving me and rushed after him. He led me out of the Dance hall and through a door opposite the one leading to Shibusen. Finally I opened a final door and saw him sitting on the edge of a small fountain in the middle of a courtyard. _When did this get here? _He motioned for me to sit next to him and I did. He smiled again looking confident and pleased.

"Why are we out here?" I asked at this point I was very confused.

"So I could do this." He said leaning dangerously close and kissing me gently on the lips.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah! Don't kill me know that this isn't the original but that kind of got deleted, so anyway review for sequel.


End file.
